


Breaking the Rules

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Tony Stark, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: It’s all a dance, Peter knows. This thing he and Tony have, secret and forbidden, had certain steps and rules to it. Even when Tony is holding him close, whispering sweetness in his ear, kissing him so softly that it makes Peter forget for just a moment about the wife and daughter in Tony’s home, there are things he can’t say, ask for, or do. There’s a script to it all, and Peter wants to stick to it.Needs to stick to it.Can’t stick to it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> y'all already know these are practice pieces. i love me some good angst.
> 
> hate is gonna be printed out and framed on my bedroom wall so i can go to sleep amongst my haters. don't bother if you don't want your words immortalized. <3

It’s all a dance, Peter knows. This thing he and Tony have, secret and forbidden, had certain steps and rules to it. Even when Tony is holding him close, whispering sweetness in his ear, kissing him so softly that it makes Peter forget for just a moment about the wife and daughter in Tony’s home, there are things he can’t say, ask for, or do. There’s a script to it all, and Peter wants to stick to it.

Needs to stick to it.

_Can’t_ stick to it.

He knows it’s wrong when he says it by the way Tony stops dead in his tracks, pulls away, stares down at Peter with wide eyes. Those eyes search his face, taking in the blush of his skin, the sweat dampening his hair, the dark purple hickeys left along his chest. They’d be well-hidden, easy to cover. 

Peter stares at Tony’s own unmarked neck and feels a sharp pang of want between his ribs.

“Peter,” Tony says, breathless and stunned. He slowly shakes his head, his brow furrows, and he backs away. Despite his best efforts, locking his ankles behind Tony’s back, Peter can’t keep him close. Tony untangles Peter’s legs from his waist with ease. 

“You can’t say that.”

“I know.”

“You know what this is, Peter. You know what we are.”

“I know, Tony.”

“So why did you say it?”

Because Peter can’t hold back anymore. Because he’s tired of biting his tongue and keeping everything to himself. Because breaking the rules of their arrangement was preferable to keeping his silence, even if it meant breaking his own heart—

“Because I love you.”


End file.
